Brothers of Pазличие
by Katt-Chan217
Summary: Who are Jetfire and Jetstorm, really? Are they who everybot presumes them to be? Innocent, ever-alike, typical twins, or are there certain distinctions that go by unnoticed? Jetfire & Jetstorm (c) Hasbro Sunfire (c) Me/Katt-Chan217


Hey all, just submitting a quick drabble. Not meant to be anything serious, just something I typed up one night, trying to get my writer's juices flowing.

* * *

To those who didn't know the Safeguard twins or only knew them by reputation, the two were the typical ever-alike in mind and body twins who shared the same outlooks, same speech patterns, even the same thoughts. To those bots, the only differences between the two were their paintjobs, their helmwear, their optics, and their individual powers when separated into plain Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Though, it wasn't true that the Safeguard twins shared the same thoughts, their bond as split-spark twins did allow them to communicate through a special bond akin to the bond that bondmates shared, but not identical. This did allow them a quick, nonverbal communication between the two, which gave a rather convincing illusion that the two shared the same thoughts. Both Jetfire and Jetstorm did have accents reminiscent of their home city's native language, but when examined closely, Sunfire could hear that Jetstorm's accent was actually slightly thicker than Jetfire's. Sunfire had deduced dozens of theories as to why one twin's accent was thicker than the other twin's, but Sunfire surmised that it had something to do with their different learning and thought processes. Both twins possessed advanced scientific minds; however, it always seemed to Sunfire that Jetfire was the more intuitive one, the one that did the more difficult research. Doing this research would require reading more texts and talking to more bots that were more fluently written and spoken in the unified language of Cybertron. Jetstorm—being more of a bot of action, out of the two—usually wanted a quick explanation of any concepts he didn't understand (more often than not from his brother) so that he could rush to apply these concepts on the battlefront. There was no excess socialization or exposure to any written texts that would have loosened Jetstorm's accent, the same way Jetfire's had.

Many bots also assume that Jetfire and Jetstorm's personalities were also identical. This was not so. The differences were subtle, but noticeable. Though both were more in tune to their emotions than Sunfire would have liked, Jetfire seemed to be even more so in tune with his emotions, showing more sentiment towards a situation that his brother would have merely shrugged at and not think much of, otherwise. This tended to give off the vibe that Jetfire was the more naïve of the two, when really neither were much more naïve than the other. Jetstorm was more strategic in both his thinking and his actions, making Jetstorm—whether Jetfire liked it or not—the better prankster and jokester of the two on social occasions. Jetstorm also tended to be blunter in his speech, than Jetfire. Whether that was due to Jetstorm's slightly more prominent emotional detachment or to the fact that Jetstorm could not articulate as well in Cybertron's united language than Jetfire, Sunfire was unsure sure of.

Another common assumption was that, due to their happy demeanor reminiscent to child-like happiness, the twins were incredibly naïve and innocent to the impurities and horrors of the world. Not. Fragging. True. Any bot who assumed that much couldn't be further off the mark. Sunfire knew not of their pasts before they were initiated into the Elite Guard, but she did know that they had seen their fair share of battles and tragedy. No, they were not deemed experts on warfare, but they knew enough about it to know how war could change and affect bots and what kind of drastic measures that war could push bots to implicate. As far as innocence to impurity went, their knowledge of such is not unlike the knowledge of any typical adolescebot. They knew what interfacing was, they knew what self-interfacing entailed, and they knew reasons why bots would want to indulge in such "pleasures." No, they didn't constantly talk or make attempts at "humorous" quips about the subject matter, but they never seemed particularly bothered by it either. Sunfire remembered a particular incident when the three of them were walking the streets of Iacon and had passed by couple in which one bot was noticeably and obscenely larger than his partner. The twins had struck up a conversation on the probable awkwardness of the couple's social interactions, when Jetfire had inquired,

"How couple like that interface?"

"Brother," his blue counterpart sighed, "we are about to refuel, can we not be talking about this after? I no want to think about…that…while I am drinking my energon."

"I think it be too late for that." Jetfire snickered. Jetstorm grimaced.

"мудак," Jetstorm muttered. (That was another thing. Sunfire was not sure what Jetstorm had muttered, but if he found it necessary to verbalize it in his and Jetfire's native language, she was pretty sure it was not pure.) Jetfire smirked.

Another thing Sunfire had noticed was that Jetfire had displayed more instances where he would act noticeably smug. Though, he usually only had these smug moments when he believed he had achieved a social victory of sorts or if he had full confidence that he would achieve this victory. Sunfire, herself, had seen that smugness directed at her multiple times, most often during their sparring bouts. She absolutely hated how nearly every match ended with him pinning her down with nothing but that obnoxious, coy smirk to look at, as she thrashed and cursed beneath him. She was sure that Jetstorm possessed the same confidence, but he seemed to display it in a little more boisterous manner. Most of the time, this boisterousness consisted of playful self-promoting gestures and bragging. Though, when the two were bragging about personal accomplishments with one another, both of the Safeguard twins would boast in this manner, but only Jetfire wore that coy little smirk and put on that annoyingly smug air.

* * *

Sorry about the OC. I know not a lot of people like the inclusion of an OC, but this wasn't supposed to be any sort of promotion plot to get you guys to like my OC or anything like that or commend any of her observational skills. Actually, this whole drabble is a combination of my own observations and inferences about the Jet Twins. Not to say that I posted this because I was pissed off at anyone for interpreting them differently, I'm just forking up my two cents.

By the way the word "Pазличие" in the title is the Russian word for "difference" or "variance." And-according to Google Translate-the word Jetstorm muttered to Jetfire ("мудак") translates to "asshole," "motherfucker," "turd," "ass," "blockhead," "simpleton," words of that nature. So, Jetstorm was pretty much calling his brother an asshole for making him think of awkward interfacing right before lunch.

Let me know what you all think. Constructive criticism is welcome! :D And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
